<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Walk Into The Demon World - Original Work. by ShippersGuideToFeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598957">A Walk Into The Demon World - Original Work.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersGuideToFeels/pseuds/ShippersGuideToFeels'>ShippersGuideToFeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Circus, Demons, F/M, Gen, Love, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersGuideToFeels/pseuds/ShippersGuideToFeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum Blood is a boy living with his mother, after some mysterious being shows up at his bedside he was forced to leave. Having lost his way while running he hears the distant tune of circus music, what will he find once he follows said music? A circus of course! And the more he wanders the more wonderful things he finds!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Demon In My home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum shot up from his bed, his chest heaving from gasping for air. He stumbles out of the bedroom, dashing down the hall. He storms down the stairs, just barely having enough time to grab his jacket on the hook by the door. Callum yanks the door open, sprinting down the street. His feet getting skinned by the rough asphalt as he ran, later he would regret not grabbing his shoes. He continued running until he was forced to stop. </p><p>He slouched over, placing his hands on his knees as he pants. He stares down at the ground before standing up straight, glancing back behind himself. He couldn't tell where he was, had he really run that far? </p><p>Callum rubs his temples as he thinks about what to do, could he really go home? With that thing there? Unlikely... but what about his mother? Fuck- he couldn't leave her... but with that thing there, it surely would have gotten her... </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair as he began to walk, he rubs his hands together. He blew into them before placing them onto his ears, his mouth emitting a cloud. The cold bit at his ears and felt icy in his lungs, he let out a shiver. Callum sighs, reaching into his pocket when he felt a familiar box. </p><p>"Thank god..." he mumbles, pulling out the cartridge of cigarettes. </p><p>It was a nasty habit, he knew that. Callum really was meaning to stop, he only started to help with stress. He tried to stop when his mother found out but she gave him so much shit that he only ended up smoking more. </p><p>Callum opened the package, pulling out the lighter and one of the few cigarettes left. He brought the cancer stick up to his lips and lit the end, he stuffed the lighter and box back into his pocket as he walked. He took a drag of the cigarette before letting out a puff of smoke, he leans his head back with a groan. </p><p>There was a soft weight against his chest, he brought a hand up to the necklace tied around his throat. He gently traced his fingers along the edge of the gold ring, secured tightly by a black rope. </p><p>"Where the hell do I even go..." he mumbles, taking another inhale from his cigarette before letting out a cloud of smoke. </p><p>He continues to look around, hoping not to see whatever had shown up in his bedroom. He couldn't describe it, the design creature escaped his mind. It was like how you can never really remember what your dream was about when you wake up, only to remember hours later. </p><p>Although he could distinctly remember those empty eyes, it only had empty sockets. Like the eyes had been plucked from its skull, and those claws. They were- were horrible, he remembered how they dragged across his throat. Thats when he had sprung from his bed and left, he wasn't sure he would be able to recognize it if he saw it again. Maybe it was just like a real person? </p><p>Maybe it was trying to scare him? Why would some- some... why would some demon want to scare him!? Thats the only thing that creature could be, a blood thristy, horrifying demon... What could he of done to deserve this!? </p><p>He was torn from his thoughts as he heard the soft tune of... circus music? It was a pretty small town... no way he wouldn't of heard about a circus, so it had to be something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callum enters the circus, those he finds an awfully odd looking tightrope walker. And thus is found by an even odder looking girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum's curiosity had gotten the best of him, he followed the music. Eventually he had come across a red and black circus tent, with the size of the tent he definitely would have heard about something like this. Callum walks up to the tent, he reaches his hand out. He pulls the curtain to the side and took a few steps inside, he looks up to see a woman on a tight rope. </p><p>Although- she didn't look like the any woman she had ever seen... perhaps it was makeup? It would be an awful lot of body paint all for one show. Even with how high up the woman was, her cerulean blue skin was obvious. From what he could see she was wearing a striped skirt. But that was all he could make out. </p><p>Callum nearly jumped out of his skin once he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns around and stumbles back. "Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" A woman says, an accent reminiscent in her voice. </p><p>Or- Callum at least thought it was a woman, she did look like one. Except, she was a doll. Callum stood in shock, she looked like one of the ball joint dolls he had when he was younger. The ones you would use for practicing poses for drawings, but her features were well more detailed. Every one of her joints had a ball, including her knuckles. Her "skin" appeared rough with unsanded wood, she had curled short black hair. As Callum took in her appearance she waved her hand in his face. </p><p>"Hello? Are- are you alright?" She asks, sounding a little concerned. </p><p>"Me? Yes, yes I'm fine..." he nods "may I see you hand?" He asks, Callum hadn't even thought to think that would make him sound like a creep. </p><p>But fortunately the girl gave a soft smile and nodded, Callum gently took her hand into his. Her hand was larger in his grip, his fingers gently traced over each joint. He was in awe, he had never seen anything like this. Callum had immediately pulled his hands away when she cleared her throat. </p><p>"You really shouldn't be here" she says, pulling her hand back. </p><p>"Oh- what? I shouldn't?" He asks, significantly calmer than he should be in this situation. </p><p>"Of course, its not safe for you" She sighs, gently taking him by the shoulders and leading him out of the tent. "C'mon, I can hide you" she smiles. </p><p>Callum pulls himself from her grip ''I-I don't even know you! Why should I trust you if its so dangerous!?" He asks. </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Morgana Gallow" she smiles brightly, before continuing to drag the boy. </p><p>"And what is your name?" She asks, leading the boy down an alley way filled with dozens of closed stalls. Callum looks around, he had never been here before. He wanted to take everything in. </p><p>"C-Calluh- hey! Watch it!" He says, bumping into the girl when she stopped suddenly. "Well nice to meet you Calluh!" She says with a hum, letting go of the boy and walking over to a group of tents. </p><p>"No no my name isn't Calluh, Its Callum... Callum Blood. I misspoke because I bumped into you" he sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he walked. </p><p>"You misspoke your own name? I would imagine it would be very easy to pronounce considering it's your name" she mumbles with a shrug, that accent shining through again. </p><p>He couldn't quite place it, perhaps if he heard it more often. Then he could possibly land it, Callum said nothing as Morgana lead him into the tent. </p><p>She sat him down on a cot "now you stay here got it? Can't have you getting eaten up by any stray demons now can we?" Morgana says, with quite a haply tone for the topic she brought up. </p><p>"E-eaten? The hell do you mean eaten?" Callum asks, more so of shock that legitimate question. </p><p>"Oh? Don't you know demons eat humans like you, speaking of which I really need to figure out how you got here... you shouldn't have been able to, only demons can" she notes, suddenly turning around to leave. </p><p>"Wait no! You can't just leave!" Callum says, standing up quickly and taking her arm. "Oh, no I need too... I need to find Masaru, he can figure out why you're here easily!" Morgana hums, with that same cheery attitude. <br/>Before Callum could ask who that was she had left, he tried to follow but found the previously empty stall alley filled to the brim with various sorts of creatures. Callum steps back, looking around the tent. It had wind charms hand from the supports, along with books littering the ground. Assuming this was Morgana's room she must love to read. </p><p>Callum walks over, picking up one of the dozens of books. "Geography huh?" He mumbles "she must like to travel" he notes to himself. </p><p>He pulls the box from his pocket, preparing to light another cigarette. But he stopped himself, this girl had just supposedly saved him, should he really be filling her place with smoke? For the first time in a while he had put the box away, Callum shouldn't be throwing her kindness down the drain like that. </p><p>Callum glanced through the curtain once more, he let out a sigh. He can't just wait for Morgana to come back, Callum had no idea how long she could take. What if one of those demons came in here!? What was he supposed to do then!? </p><p>Callum ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he contemplates leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After leaving the tent he dashes down the alley, trying to stay out of sight of demons. He then comes across a new boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum wasn't sure how long had passed, it felt like an hour but he could just be dramatic. He was relieved when the doll had come back into the tent, that was when he noticed Morgana had a limp.<br/>
"I have good and bad news, I couldn't find Masaru unfortunately" she sighs "but I talked to a few people and I can hide you until we can find him!" </p><p>"Why can't I just leave!?" He groans, rollimg his eyes. </p><p>"Well you're human, normally humans can't come to our show" Morgana explains "we need to figure out why you're here before we let out go after all, can't have any more pesky humans like you getting sweeped up into our world" </p><p>"I'm- I'm not pesky! I just got lost!" He growls in annoyance. </p><p>"Yeah, pesky!" Morgana says, setting a hand on his head. Callum quickly smacks her hand away "I just met you! Don't just go touching me as you like!" He demands.<br/>
"Well aren't you a yappy little hound" she says, getting a little defensive at how loud Callum had gotten. "I'm sorry but you didn't need to get so snappy" </p><p>Callum rolls his eyes, standing up. "I'm fucking leaving" he scoffs, preparing to leave. </p><p>Callum opens the curtain, getting ready to run off. Then suddenly he was grabbed by the back of the neck, he was yanked back and fell to the ground. Callum cringes in pain, accidentally falling back on his hands. </p><p>"The fuck is wrong with you! I just want to go home!" He shouts, she crouches down to his level. </p><p>Morgana slaps a hand over Callum's mouth to keep him quiet "Don't shout! A demon could hear you!" She warns, he swats her hand and pushes her back. </p><p>When Morgana had fallen back he took the chance to dadh out of the tent, just as before Demons had filled the stall alley way. As demons began to notice him he yanks his hood over his head, hoping to be ignored. He pushes his way through the crowd, as soon as Callum found as opening in the alley he took it. </p><p>Callum began to dash down the alley, he wasn't sure on where to go. This world was obviously not his own, it wouldn't be anything like his town. He leans against the alley wall, his chest heaving as he looks around. Callum brought a hand up to his necklace, gently gripping the ring that hung from the wire. </p><p>The boy eventually caught his breath, thats when he heard a voice. "Well well well! Look what he got here!" Callum heard a vpice call out from above, there was a boy standing up in the fire escape. He couldn't be older that fifteen at most. </p><p>He looked much different than the woman he saw on the tightrope even more different than Morgana. He looked more as you would expect a demon to look like, he had two horns protruding from his head. With snow skin, along with a tail that seemed to flick with interest. </p><p>The boy leaps down from the fire escape, quite an impressive feat. Callum would admit that much. </p><p>Unlike Morgana this boy was of quite short stature, this- this "kid" only came up to his shoulders. Now that he got a better look he could see both his eyes, they had what appeared to be red makeup with black lines running down the side of his nose. Histail continued to flick. The boy reminded him of a cat, the boy grabbed him by the jacket. It almost appeared like he was looking for something, then his eyes landed on the necklace. </p><p>"Whats that?" He asks, pointing to the necklace with a claw before leaning up to take it. </p><p>Callum quickly grabs his hand, shoving the boy back. "Its mine! Don't you know to not go around touching people!?" He growls, this kid also reminded him of Morgana. </p><p>"Chill! I'm just curious is all... damn..." he mutters, rolling his eyes. "I've never seen a real human before is all..." the red eyed demon mutters, he had a slight pout. The kid brushed a hand through his long cream coloured hair, moving it out of his eyes. "Whats your name?" Callum sighs. </p><p>"It's Damen" he mumbles, sticking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. The boy seemed disappointed he couldn't get the necklace, had his parents not taught him any manners? Of course they wouldn't of! They're demons after all! </p><p>"Whats you name?" Damen asks, glancing back at the human. </p><p>"Callum" the human replies </p><p>"Callum what?" Damen prods. "Just Callum..." He didn't exactly trust the striped Demon with that information, he felt stupid about telling Morgana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Onath and Jilran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callum had followed the boy Damen back to the theater, thus he met multiple Onath and Jilran. He is dressed up and explores more of his interests without judge of his mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The boy seemed to act more human that the other demons hear, he even dressed human. Callum found that especially odd, but why was he wearing that make up? Callum wondered. </p><p>      The red reminded him of something he's seen before, he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was a play or something? "Well what do you want? Are you gonna eat me or something?" He asks, looking down at the boy. </p><p>       "Eat? What? Oh no, pynts no" Damen giggles with a smile "Hate the taste of people, none of us do" he explains. </p><p>      "We mainly eat lil tiny animals" he explains, holding his hands apart to show the size. "Like croakers'' </p><p>       "Croakers?" Callum asks a little confused "is that some demon thing?" </p><p>       "Hmm? No, they're a human thing" Damen tells him "they're all different colours, they have long legs that can make them jump really far" he explains </p><p>      "Jump- you means frogs..." Callum says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. </p><p>      "Frogs? No no these are croakers, I know because they croak-like-... ribbit ribbit" he says, jumping a little to try and explain better. </p><p>     "Humans call those frogs, we sometimes keep them as pets" Callums corrects. </p><p>      "Pets? Why would you keep food as pets?" Damen asks, seeming a little grossed out.<br/>
      "Sometimes they're eaten, sometimes they're pets... It really just depends on where you live" </p><p>      "Really... frog... that sounds weird, but a pet frog could be fun... Can you come tell my sister?!" Damen asks, getting really excited at the idea. He grabs Callums arm, trying to lead him away. </p><p>      "What?! No! I need to leave!" Callum says, ripping his arm from his grip. </p><p>     "My family can help! We can hide you and then I can take you out to the border so you can leave!" The boy promises, his tail flicking. It seemed as excited as him. </p><p>      "You'll- you'd be willing to hide me, just so I can tell your sister about... frogs?" Callum asks, in disbelief. </p><p>       "Yes! Please! It'll be quick! I promise" the boy whines. "She loves them!" </p><p>      Callum let out a groan, this kid seemed like his best chances at leaving so he decided to trust him for now. "Okay... fine, but as soon as I tell her we're leaving" The teen says, letting the Pale skinned demon lead him away. </p><p>      Callum pulled his hood up, looking down as Damen lead him out of the alley. He tried to avoid the gaze of demons as they wander down the busy streets. </p><p>      He was lead into a rather large building, it appeared to look like some sort of old musical theater. Does this kids family live here? It's pretty well kept, it doesn't look like the building aged a day since it was built. The surrounding area was quite empty compared to the alley way market, Callum was lead into the theater. He then heard a woman shout. </p><p>      "Alren Mozuth! Why are you not wearing you not in proper Onath!?" A woman came rushing over to Damen, she had the same red make up as Damen, but there was more around her eyes and she had two red lines going across the bridge of her nose. </p><p>     She grabs the boy by the arm tightly, he cringes in pain. "I-I just went out!" He says "I didn't need it!" </p><p>     "Alren you are always to be in proper Onath when in public!" The woman says while dragging the boy away without another word, her long white cloak flowing as she storms off. </p><p>      The boy tried to talk but was immediately silenced, Callum stood in shock. He wasn't sure on what to do, his only safe way out of here essentially just got kidnapped! He growls in annoyance "how the hell do I get out of here now..." he mumbles. </p><p>     A shiver was sent up his spine once he felt a hand on his back, he turns to see a girl that looked much like the woman who dragged away Damen, except her makeup was different. Her skin was still the same pale shade, but her eyes had what looked like eccentric winged red eyeliner. Her eyelids were covered with a much more vibrant shade of red that came up to her eyebrow bone.<br/>
     Her cream coloured hair was tied back and came down past her knees, his breath hitched in his chest as he studies her. </p><p>     "Hello?" She mumbles, waving her hand in his face. He jumps, just now realizing he hadn't said anything. </p><p>      "H-hello? Oh- hey" Callum mumbles, he was getting used to demons just showing up. </p><p>     "How did you get here?" She asks. </p><p>     "Oh I came throught the door with tha-" he was cut off. </p><p>      "No- I meant here, as in our world" she corrects </p><p>      "I-I just walked?" He shrugs. </p><p>      She let out a sigh, crossing her arms. "Well you can't be here, the show is starting soon" the demon says, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down the hall. </p><p>      "I can hide you in the dressing room until the show is over but you have to leave afterwards, got it?" She growls, yanking open a door and shoving him into the room. </p><p>Callum stumbles forward into a vanity, thats when he noticed the room had multiple women in it. They all had varying designs of clothing, some blue, some black, and his favourite was a faded shade of pink. They looked gorgeous to say the least. </p><p>     The women had their work, some were putting on the make up and some were doing their hair. "I-I- I'm sorry" he flinches harshly when the dressing room door wa slammed shut. </p><p>     "I don't know where I am to be honest..." Callum mumbles, feeling a little bad for interrupting. </p><p>     He jumps a little when a woman had grabbed his hand, her make up was similar to the woman that dragged Damen away. "Whats your name?" She asks, studying the paint on his nails. </p><p>       "Me?- its Callum..." he mumbles "you don't wear paint?" Another woman asks, grabbing him by the chin. </p><p>      "No- no I don't" he says, pulling her hand away. </p><p>      "Well thats just absurd, you need paint. Even if you're not in the show" she says, sitting him down infront of a vanity. The women went back to there business. </p><p>    Callum said nothing as the woman sorts through a drawer "I uh- whats your name?" He asks the stranger. </p><p>      "Inhal" she says with a smile, the more he watched the woman the more he noticed. Her lips had a soft shade of red on them, almost like lipstick along with two lines over her nose. </p><p>      "Nice name..." he mutters, as she grabs a brush and a circular container. Callum tries to peak at what she had, he was quite interested. </p><p>      Inhal grabs another seat, bringing it infront of him. He sat still as he noticed when she had, it was the same red Inhal had on her eyelids. He noticed some women had the same make up and some had different. </p><p>     "Hey uhm... what does the different paint mean?" He asks. </p><p>      "Hmm? Oh! I'm so glad you asked!" inhal smiles, she reminded him of his friend Malcoms mother. Kind and soft. </p><p>      "Onath is worn by the children, Jilran is worn by adults" she explains "Onath has the eyelids painted with a bright red with their lips painted, their water lines are painted with a dark red" she continues. </p><p>      ''Jilran have less red, it only has the eyelids and lips painted red. But it has two lines painted over the bridge of the nose" Inhal says as she brought the brush up to his eye, Callum immediately closed his eyes. </p><p>     Body paint had alway interested him, he was more interested seeing how it obviously meant something to these people. The brush slightly tickled as the brush dragged across his water lines, she continued with the other eye. Callum opens his eyes when the brush was pulled from his eyes, Inhal grabs another container. This one was flat and had a vibrant red, she opens the cap and dips her finger into the liquid. </p><p>      She gently held his chin as she brushed her finger over Callum's lips, fortunately the paint had dried fast. She uses the same vibrant paint was used to cover his eyelids and up to his eyebrow, his make up had matched the woman he saw earliers. </p><p>     "Th-this is Onath?" He asks, glancing in the mirror. Callum quite liked it, he found it pretty. But his mother would kill him if she found out, his smile faltering as he geabs the necklace. </p><p>      "Is that bothering you, Callum?" Inhal asks, bringing her hand up to touch the ring. His hand immediately shot up to grab her hand. </p><p>      "No! No, sorry... just, its fine" he mumbles sadly "thank you for the paint, its beautiful" that caused Inhal to smile. </p><p>     "Oh, I'm so glad you like it!" She just about melts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>